The Return of a Hero
by Ex-Soldier-Link
Summary: This is a sequel to "A New Era" so if you're interested go on and take a look!


It had been exactly one year since the death of Link, Aeris sat upon her bed gazing at a picture of her and Link a tear rolling down her cheek, she could never forget him, there would never be another one like him, Aeris just laid on her back upon her bed staring blankly at the ceiling, she was so miserable without link, she would given anything to hold him once again, to kiss him once more, but it was never going to happen, she placed the picture back on the bedstand as she closed her eyes, Link's death had come back to her replaying in her head, she couldn't forget that day, it haunted her.  
  
Sephiroth had grabbed Link around the throat givnig him a powerful throw with his last breath, Link had crashed through the window falling....unable to move or speak he just fell motionless tears streaking down his face, I stood there I watched him die, I couldn't do anything...I felt so helpless.  
  
Aeris sta up in her bed sweating, that memory still haunted her, it wouldn't it justr couldn't go away. No matter how much Aeris tried to forget about it, it was useless, she couldn't let it go knowing she was there, she could of attempted to save Link but she didn't, she didn't even try to die with him, Link and her could of been in heaven together, she wouldn't have to be lonely, Aeris has even tried to commit suicide but never was able to. She just wanted to be in Link's arms she wanted to feel his warm body against hers, she wanted to see him. She sat up slipping her boots on and walking out of her room and down the stairs, another memory of Link had come back to her.  
  
"Morning Aeris, it's not like you to wake up late." "Well, sometimes I oversleep." "Heh, I never imagined someone like you to oversleep." "Well I do." "Haha."  
  
Aeris had come back into reality, she walked outside into the rainy afternoon, the sky loomed over her a cold gray and the gentle trickle of the rain could be heard from all sides of the city, she continued to walk on not knowing where she was going to end up, suddenly, she heard something behind her, she turned around and there stood a fully healed Reno with Tseng at his side, "We heard about Link, now it'll be easier to capture you." Aeris's eyes narrowed her eyes turning into a cold glare. "You never give up Reno do you?" He shook his head with a smirk on his face a low chuckle escaping his throat, "No, unfortunately, I'm not one to give up."Tseng took a step forward loading his Mako gun. "Are we gping to have to kill you? Or will you just give in and come with us." Tseng stride over to Aeris taking her chin in his hand, "Best be wise about it." His eyes flickered dangerously, "Well...go on, which is it? Death or Give up?" Aeris grimaced at this disgusting man, "I will never give in." Aeris sneered spitting in Tseng's face, he wiped it away with his sleeve. "Fine have it your way!!!" Reno started up his probe rod as he dashed at Aeris, she blocked with her staff holding that position for a moment her feet trembling, Aeris managed to pull out of the pressure of Reno's probe, she took a swing to his head knocking him to the ground. "Argh!" Reno fell to the ground on his knee's a stream of blood trickling down his temple. "Damn you!" Tseng shot at Aeris, the bullet was coming at her quickle, she closed her eyes waiting for death but to her surprise nothing happened, she opened her eyes and blocking the bullet was a figure in a crimson hooded cape. "What the!"Tseng called as he glared angrily at this mysterious person. "No one interferes with Shinra!!!" He dashed at the hooded person, but the mysterious fighter jumped out of the way and into the air bringing his sword down in a jump slash, " tseng's eyes widened as he saw the approaching blade, behind Aeris, Reno was about to grab her by the neck but she hit him in the face with her staff which knocked him out cold, The hooded man and Tseng were now fighting, Tseng tried to grab at the man but every move of his missed, "He can't be human!" Rude started to shoot the gun at the hooded figure but every one of his bullets missed, he dropped the gun taking a few steps back this guy was like an angel of death. The hooded stranger took his sword and slashed Rude across the chest with it, Aeris and Elena were fighting one another nearby, Aeris had hit Elena across the face with her staff which made Elena lose balance nearly falling down, then Aeris jumped into the air bringing her rod down as it collided with Elena's skull knocking her into the ground, the hooded man had grabbed Tseng by the throat and had his sword held to him, Tseng just gasped as they hooded man thrusted his sword right through him skewering him on the spot. He jerked his sword from the corpse his cape rippling in the wind he dropped Tseng's body as he heard Aeris running over to him. "Who are you?! Why did you save me?" The man said nothing taking a step back, "Wait! Please, tell me your name!" But the man in the cape vanished in the swirling mist of the rain his cape rippling in the violent winds.  
  
Aeris slid to her knee's gazing at the spot where the man was standing, he was so familiar, but Aeris didn't know where or even who to put her finger on, she just sat there on her knee's staring out into the misty winds of rain her hand to her heart. "Who were you...? Why did you.....protect me...."she rose to her feet deciding not to give anymore thought into the matter, she turned and walked away her feet slapping against the rugged roads of the slums. "I guess...I'll never know who he was."she looked toward the sky still thinking about who he could of been. She had found a bench as she sat upon it staring at her feet giving a soft sigh. Upon the rooftop unknown to Aeris was the man, he was watching her silently his sword in one of his hands hanging at his side, his cape was tossed in the winds as he continued to stare at Aeris.  
  
Aeris was walking toward the old church where she often spent her time tending the flowers, she loved it there ever since she was a young girl, she sat outside leaning up against the ancient wall of the church giving a loud sigh as she stared at the sky with sadness in her emerald eyes, she was reflecting on her past memories, memories that never would die out, she got on to her feet as she walked into the church looking around at all the religious contents which lie dormant in time, the crosses, altars and everything was frozen in time's river, the stained glass windows were tinted from age.Aeris sat on one of the pews staring at the ceiling, again the man came into her mind, she couldn't get him out, she wanted so badly to know who this stranger was, suddenly Aeris heard something drop from above.  
  
"Yes, this church is beautiful isn't it?" Aeris turned around and saw the hooded man walking toward her his cape swinging side from side to the rythm of his pace. "It's.....it's you!" Aeris said pointing her finger at him, he nodded, "Yes, it is me." Aeris withdrew her hand to her side and stared long and hard at him. "So...why did you save me back there?" The man took a step forward, "I have my reasons."She nodded rather dumbly and walked toward him. "So why are you here?" He stopped and looked at her. "Aeris, do you not remember me?" She didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't even know you!" The man stood there silently for a brief moment but resumed talking. "Yes, I believe you do know me." The man reach for his hood letting it down, Aeris's eyes widened in horror, before her stood none other than Link! he looked age and he had a diagonal scar across his eye and a cross shaped one on his cheek, his eyes were a bright glowing mako green and he wore the Soldier suit in which Cloud had. "LINK!" Aeris shouted running over to him tossing herself on him knocking him to the floor with incredible force, Link fell into the flowerbed and wrapped his strong arms around Aeris, "I'm so glad you're alright, but how are you here?! How are you alive?!"Link gazed at Aeris an expression of sorrow in his eyes, "Well, when I died, I was drawn into the lifestream, it was speaking to me and said I was needed back here, so I came back reborn as full Cetra." Aeris gaped soundlessly, "F-full C-Cetra?" He nodded, Aeris began to cry into his chest as Link stroked her hair gently with a smile on his face, he looked at her in the eyes. "Now we can be married as I promised." Aeris threw her arms around link. "Oh Link! I'd love more than anything to be your wife!" he tightened his hug on her as the two of them sat in the glow of the moonlight beam which shone through one of the stained glass windows. "I promise Aeris, I will never leave you again." she hugged him tightly, he took her chin in his two fingers and lifted it up gently as he lower his head, Aeris had tilted her head at a slight angle, the two of them kissed with flaming passion happy to be reunited again, after about a minute of kissing Link pulled away from Aeris looking her in the eyes. "Aeris, I have to tell you something." Aeris looked at him deeply her eyes seemed to glow in the light of the moon. "What is it?" Link frowned and looked away, "That day, when I fought Sephiroth at the Cathedral....I didn't kill him, he;s still out there, I must avenge myself!I must destory him for what he had done to me! and to you!"Aeris fell silent and nodded, "I understand...but please....don't leave me again!" Link smiled at her, "Don't worry, I promise, now, I must return to the cathedral and end Sephiroth's reign once and for all!" Aeris nodded tears in her eyes still, "I'll come also, as your future wife I have to stick by you." Link took her hand into his. "But promise me, don't get involved in the fight, I can't risk losing you." She nodded and they both rose to their feet and made their way to the ancient cathedral where Sephiroth was hiding.  
  
Link pushed the door aside as he peered into the familiar dark room, no one was to be found, only the light of the stained glass windows lit his way, Link crept inside cautiously with Aeris behind him averting his eyes to the different features of the room, he made his way down the aisle between the benches and headed off toward the staircasem, silently Link skulked his way up with Aeris an eerie silence overcoming the cathedral, Link made his way down a long and narrow corridor and found two huge doors in front of him, he carefully pushed them apart stepping into what looked like a throne room, they heard advancing footsteps. "Whose there?" Into the faint light of the circular window which Link had been thrown out of was Sephiroth, he scanned the room not able to see anything until he saw Link his eyes shot open as he dropped his wine glass on the floor. "No....no..it can't be you...." Link smirked. "Surprised to see me alive Sephiroth? Yes, you did kill me, but the lifestream ressurected me, and now I've come back reborn as full Cetra." Sephiroth glared coldly his mako eyes flickering, he reached to his side drawing his masamune, Link withdrew the Mastersword standing in a fighting stance. "Let's go!" Sephiroth dashed at Link taking a swing but Link moved at an ungodly speed dodging the blade as if it was coming at him slowly. Sephiroth took another swing and Link blocked it with ease. "Now, don't tell me you're frightened Sephiroth." Sephiroth sneered. "Never!" he went to take another expert swing at Link but Link moved to the side dodging it. "Argh!" Sephiroth horizontally swung the sword but Link jumped into the air dodging that, enraged at Link Sephiroth's eyes began to glow bright red. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" He dashed a tLink with incredible speed slashing a bit of his suit off, Link caught his balance as Aeris stood watching the battle in horror, "DIE!!!" Sephiroth jumped into the air and brang his sword down, Link rolled out of the way and counter striked Sephiroth in the back, Sephiroth fell to his knees. "No...I will not...lose..."Link ran at him his eyes began to glow a bright mako green. "You'll pay!!!!!" he brang his sword into a horizontal swing but Sephiroth teleported behind Link knocking bashing him in the head with his elbow, Link fell to the ground but quickly recovered in time to dodge Sephiroth's jump slash. "SHADOW WAVE!" Link yelled aiming his hand at Sephiroth, his hand glowed a bright green as a spiral energy wave of mako energy was unleashed, the wave collided with Sephiroth, he fell to the ground, his body covered in fresh blood and his eyes a dull green, he was dead, he finally paid for all the things he had done to earth to Aeris to Link. Link turned to Aeris who looked at him in the eyes as they both moved slowly toward each other lips meeting them gently, Aeris slipped her tongue into Link's mouth as the two of them remained like that in the fainted light of the window.  
  
Epilogue After Sephiroth's defeat Link and Aeris were married and Aeris gave birth to two children named Aero and Rhea, Link and Aeris now live in Costa Del Sol as Link had vowed never to use a sword again, but heroes don't rest easily.  
  
(And I will be making a story with their children so keep looking out for it!) 


End file.
